


Bad Sleeper

by Tracing_Letters



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to sleep when you have kids
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Bad Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> There's a slightly suggestive make out scene so

Minho held his little girl in his arm, a book in hand that he read to her from. You watched from the doorway as he flipped the page, reading enthusiastically and showing her the pictures. Gosh, the way you loved them. You walked in and wrapped your arms around the both of them.  
“How are my two favorite people in the whole world?” You asked before walking around to give them each a kiss.

“Fantastic, aren’t we, angel?”  
“Mmhm!” Your daughter hummed, not looking up from the pages. She yawned and stretched, settling back into Minho's arm.

“Looks like somebody’s gonna be sleeping soon.” You said and tapped her nose with a finger. “Goodnight, honey.” You gave her cheek another kiss. “G’night.”

***  
Minho entered your bedroom not too much longer after you had. You turned over to see him crawling into bed. You straddled him, placing your hands on his cheeks and left a line of kisses from the corner of his lips to the center. Your tongue urged his lips apart and Minho kissed you back, his hands on your hips, pulling you into him. You moaned into his mouth, and Minho's grip on you tightened, as he adjusted himself beneath you. Needing a breath, you pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Can't I kiss my husband without an ulterior motive?"

"Mm-mm." Minho shook his head and you laughed, pressing another kiss to his lips.  
"Maybe you're right." Smiling, you leaned in for yet another kiss. It was cut short when you heard your daughter's voice coming from across the room and you looked over to see her head poking through the door.

"Mama? Daddy? Can I sleep with you?"

You looked back down at your husband, who stared at you with wide eyes, shaking his head in disapproval. You knew exactly why, too. Your daughter wasn't the easiest to share a bed with. On at least two other occasions, one of you ended up on the floor. However, you could never say no to the angel. You mouthed a "sorry" to Minho and slid off of him, holding your arms out.

"Of course, come see mama! Close the door, sweetie."

She closed the door and made her way to the bed where you scooped her up, lying her between the two of you. You fell asleep easily but that was always the easiest part. After a while, you woke up to a small foot in your face and that wasn't the worst but even later still, you somehow got a chop to the throat. Eventually, you were stuck on the edge of the bed and you would've just moved your child over but what good would that do, if her crazy sleeping antics would continue through the night? Sleepily, you made your way to the living room, where you lied down on the sofa and wrapped yourself in the crocheted throw.

***  
Minho woke up to realize you weren't there. He looked over your side of the bed but you weren't on the floor. He knew if he got up to look for you, there was a chance he wouldn't have a spot on the bed anymore either but he needed to check on you and make sure you were okay. Minho checked the bathroom first and since you weren't there either, he checked the living room. Honestly you looked adorable snuggled up on the sofa like that.

"Hey, are you up?" He spoke softly.

"Mm.. coming to trade places?"

"No! This is what you get for not heeding my warning." He snickered.

"And if she stole your spot too?" You asked.

"Then I guess I will have to fight you for the couch."

You laughed and Minho kissed your forehead. "Goodnight, babe."


End file.
